1428 ELM
by Darket
Summary: Mike and his family just moved into ELM street. One problem, Mike and his siblings don't know about Freddy Krueger. True Nightmare Fans will accept this story, and love it! R&R, please! IT's well worth it


Dear Reader,  
  
I am a big fan of the Nightmare on Elm Street Movies. This is new to me. I found this site and saw this section. This is new to me. This story takes place during that 10 year period before Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Before I make this, I want to thank my friends for showing me this site and Wes Craven for making these movies. I present...  
  
1428 ELM  
  
The Donnellson's were waiting in the housing authority building of Decatur. "Mr. and Mrs. Donnellson, we will see you know." The woman said. She held a book and had a smile on her face. Mike looked at the book and it said 'Supernatural Events, from Christ to Springwood' "Huh, Springwood. Do you guys know anything about Springwood?" Mike asked. His little brother James and his older sister Catharine ignored him. "Mike, stop with the psycho babble bullshit. It's really starting to get on my nerves. There are no ghost's here. There's not one in existence." Catharine said. Mike gave her the cold shoulder and saw a bookstore across the world. "I want that book." He said while before walking across the street. The street was busy and there was a traffic jam.  
  
"Shit." Mike said as he squeezed through the cars. It was as if something didn't want him to go to the bookstore. He walked in and looked at the books. It was quite a pick. His parents sat on the sofa in front of the desk. "Ok, where was it that you wanted to move?" the agent asked. "Springwood. I grew up there and had to leave. It was a nice town and I think it's better than Detroit. Nothing personal, I just need to live away from the city." Mr. Donnellson said. "Oh... Well," the agent said as she flipped through her booklet, "there are a few houses open. There are 713 Glasgow road, 1425 ELM Street, and 1428 ELM Street. 1428 is the cheapest because it has a few walls that need to be fixed. But I can put you in..." The agent said before being interrupted. "We'll take it! A few walls shouldn't be hard to fix and it's cheaper! We have spare boards, so why not?" Mrs. Donnellson asked. They sat there and Mr. Donnellson signed the papers.  
  
They sat there for 10 minutes and Mike looked in the supernatural section. He found the book and went into the line. It was busy and he sat there while reading the book. "Wow, the Bell Witch. Man, there's everything in this book!" Mike said to himself. The line cleared and he starred at the counter lady. She had an insidious look and Mike was a little scared. He handed her the book and the money. When he crossed the road, it was clear than ever. Not a soul was on the road. He hit a little girl and they fell down. His book hit the ground and hers mixed in. "Sorry, I didn't see you. You ok?" Mike asked. "You didn't see me, but he's waiting to see you. Mike, don't go to sleep!" the little girl said. Mike picked up his book and a man about stepped on him. "WATCH IT!" the man said. He got up and the street was filled. "Come on kid. Were closing!" the lady said. He was sitting down on a sofa reading. The book was paid for and Catharine got in the car. They all sat down and took the back roads to avoid traffic. Their furniture was packed and they got ready. Catharine sat in her room smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, were moving. I know... I'll call you when I have time." Catharine said. She was on the phone with a friend and Mike sat in his tree house with James. "Well, I guess this is it for Detroit. The city looks so dark now." James said. The sun was about to set and the city was dark. "I really don't want to leave this city. Springwood better be good. My bet is that the kids will be mean and we won't be accepted. Then again, I'm mostly wrong." Mike said. They played cards and Mrs. Donnellson walked out. She looked for them and Mike flipped through the book. He was using it like a flipbook and a sentence popped up. 'One two Freddy's coming for you!' His mom called for them and he dropped the book. The pages opened up to an artist conception of Freddy Krueger. It closed and Mike picked up the book. "Are you two up there?" Mrs. Donnellson asked. "YES!" James yelled. "Go to sleep early, were leaving at three to beat rush hour traffic." Mrs. Donnellson said. They all slept on the floor and James had a hard time sleeping. He was reading the book and he read some very scary tales. The door slammed shut and a shadow went across the wall. A chainsaw activated and Leather face walked out. "Blood!" Leather face said. James screamed and he got up.  
  
He ran outside and fell down. The chainsaw went through his stomach and he was still in the house. His braces hurt and he had to keep his retainer on. It was 3:00 and they all woke up. James couldn't sleep and they got on the highway. "Well kids, this is it! I hope you have a good time in Springwood. I did." Mr. Donnellson said. Mike looked at Catharine and she was stuffing her bra. "What are you doing?" Mike asked. "I hope Springwood has a nice place for body reconstruction." Catharine said. "That's wrong." Mike replied. They sat in the car while listening to old music. Mike read while James started to pass out. They crossed the border to Ohio and were 1 hour away from Springwood. "Honey, check the map..." Mr. Donnellson said. She opened it up and looked. "Springwood isn't on here." Mrs. Donnellson said.  
  
"It should be!" Mr. Donnellson said. They looked and Catharine saw a sign in the creek. "Hey, what's that?" Catharine asked. They stopped and saw that it was pointing to Springwood. "It's right down the road." Mike said. They got in and saw the town. Mike read the end of the book and saw a chapter entitled "The Springwood Slasher". He read it and told them. "Get this dad, there was this guy who lived in a farm near this town. They called him Freddy Krueger. The book says that he was a child killer and some parents burned him alive a few decades ago." Mike said. His dad grabbed the book and looked at it. He tossed it out the window and kept driving. "You shouldn't read this crap. When I was here there was no Child Killer. I knew Freddy and he was innocent. He was different... But he wasn't a killer. Son of a hundred madmen, that's what they would say." Mr. Donnellson said.  
  
James looked out the window and a motorcycle drove by. Freddy was on it and he waved at him. "Dad!" James gasped. He couldn't move and Freddy scratched the windows. It made an annoying sound and he looked at his family. They were gone and he was driving alone. He screamed and Freddy jumped on the hood. His nails waved in the air and James turned the wheel. Freddy was thrown from the car and James was stuck. A few girls were in the road playing jump rope. "One two Freddy's coming for you. Three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late. Nine ten never sleep again." The girls said. A huge bus with spikes on it sped at him. "All aboard the soul express!" Freddy yelled. James screamed and his brother woke him up. Freddy went through them and saw a huge hole in the air. "Too bad that one failed. Oh well! I'll see you again little boy! I have plans with you." Freddy said. He rubbed his nails together and James looked around. Mike looked at him funny and they were at the house. James hugged his mom and started to cry. "I had a nightmare!!! This man was there and he had these big nails. His face was burnt..." James said before his mom covered his mouth. "It was a dream. You shouldn't watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre anymore!" Mrs. Donnellson said. They all sat down for dinner and James pushed around some pees on his plate. "One two Freddy's coming for you... Three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late. Nine ten never sleep again." James said. He repeated the verse multiple times and Catharine slapped him. "Shut up, you're giving me the creeps." Catharine said.  
  
Mike was thinking about what he read in his book and Freddy came to mind. He also remembered when the little girl told him to never fall asleep. They were at the table for an hour, which was long compared to how long they normally ate. "I used to live right across the street from here. Nice place. I had a friend who lived here..." Mr. Donnellson said. Mrs. Donnellson saw Mike's teeth and she said he was going to need braces too. "I'll call the dentist around here and see if we can get this worked out. Too bad school is about to go out here. You'll have more time here. I'll have you all enrolled by Wednesday. That means we have to work around the house more." Mrs. Donnellson said. They all laughed and nightfall. The furniture was set up and Mrs. Donnellson was on the phone almost for the entire night. Mike rolled over and knocked on Catharine's wall to make sure she was ok. "You there?" Mike asked. "Yes! I'm trying to sleep!" Catharine replied. Mike checked on James and he was as silent as a rock. He was asleep and Mike got under the covers. It was around two and Mike looked out the window. There was somebody outside and his trashcan was knocked over. Mike got up and everybody was asleep. He grabbed a butcher knife and walked outside. "Who's there?" Mike asked. There was a small voice near the garage. He went near it and heard the most horrible sound.  
  
It was a scratching noise and he turned around. There was darkness and he could see 4 tiny lights going across his car. They were sparks from a blade and a fire started. A dark figure stood in front of him and it had a hat on. It laughed and Mike was startled. The figure shot a ball of fire at Mike and he jumped to avoid it. The fire revealed Freddy and Mike's heart went dead. "You- you're the one who was in the book!" Mike said. "I guess I'm a little famous in the neighborhood. Welcome to my world kid! HAHAHA!" Freddy exclaimed. He extended his nails and chased Mike. They went behind the garage and Mike slipped in a puddle. Freddy was in front of him and he swung at him. Mike moved back and Freddy missed. He went for a second strike and Mike slipped. The claws gashed his leg and he threw water into Freddy's eyes. That gave him a few seconds to run into the house. He busted down the door and was in a boiler room. Freddy was gone and he screamed for help. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Mike screamed. He ran through the boiler room and slowed down. Water droplets hit him from all the condensed steam. He looked down the hall and a little girl was crying on the ground. Her face was covered up and she was sitting as if a tornado was about to hit. "Are you lost?" Mike asked. The little girl was missing the upper part of her face and her mouth remained. "He's coming back! Don't go to sleep or Freddy Krueger will get you..." the little girl said. She got up and Mike backed away from her. Blood poured down her body and he turned towards a door. A goat walked by and he jumped. "Jesus!!! Fucking goat." Mike said. The wall behind him stretched out, revealing Freddy's outline. He grabbed Mike and pulled him towards the wall. Mike screamed and he woke up after being slapped. Catharine held up her Victoria Secret catalogs and was pissed that he took them. "Look, the pages are stuck together. If I catch you in my room, I'll tell mom." Catharine said.  
  
Mike looked at her and was pissed that she hit him and thankful that she woke him up. "Well if you do, I'll tell everyone in town that you stuff yourself because you cant afford Breast implants!" Mike said. Catharine grabbed her magazines and walked off. "You better watch yourself." Catharine said. A minute went by and Mike lifted up the covers blood was dripping down his pants and he flipped out. Mike got up and looked in the bathroom. He was looking through his dad's medicine cabinet and he found some caffeine pills. There were some bandages and he healed up the wound. He popped some caffeine pills and watched movies. The sun came up and Mike popped another one. "This isn't going to be easy..." Mike said. James got up and they all had breakfast. Mr. Donnellson looked at Mike and he was bummed out. "Did you sleep last night?" Mr. Donnellson asked. "I didn't get much because I kept having the same bad dream." Mike said. His dad wanted him to get more sleep before they go to the dentist. Mike went into the living room and watched TV so he wouldn't fall asleep.  
  
They got in the car and made a trip to the dentist. "I hope your ready, because this will hurt a little. Don't worry, they'll give you the gas and you..." Mr. Donnellson said before Mike interrupted him. "GAS? Ok... Hey, I don't need gas. I'm good." Mike said. They arrived at the dentist and Mike tried not to sleep. It was his time and he walked in. "Mike Donnellson, how are you? Just sit down there. I'm Doctor Brown. We'll give you a little numbing gas and you should be fine." Doctor Brown said. Mike was already bolted down and the doctor put the gas on him. "Don't put me to sleep. You're killing me." Mike said. The whole room got blurry and the doctor pulled out the drill. "It's going to be ok!" Doctor Brown said. A doctor walked up behind him with a mouth mask on and the guy took it off. It was Freddy and Mike started to scream. "Yeah, listen to the doctor. Oh, we need to settle the score." Freddy said.  
  
He turned the air valve off and Mike was losing his mind. The doctor drilled the first hole in his tooth and Mike started to shake and squirm. 4 deep stab wounds appeared on Mike's chest and the doctor backed up. In an instant, Mike was lifted into the air and blood dripped everywhere. In his dream, Mike had his new set of braces and Freddy put his nails in them. "Take good care of your teeth, Mike!" Freddy exclaimed. With a quick pull, Mike's jaw and skull were broken apart and Mike hit the floor. The doctor stared into his pupil-less eyes and fainted. The nurse walked in and found the doctor with a scalpel in his hand and then saw Mike on the floor. Mike's blood shot up to the ceiling. She screamed and Mike flew up and hit the ceiling. Blood was everywhere and Mr. Donnellson walked in after Mike hit the floor. "Oh my god..." Mr. Donnellson said. The cops showed up with the coroner van. The coroner walked in and gasped. They busted the dentist because he had a blood-covered weapon. Mrs. Donnellson came to the police station and she started to cry. They both hugged and James walked in with Catharine. "Where's Mike?" James cried. He hugged his parents and Catharine did the same. "You've got to believe me! I didn't do it!!!" Doctor Brown cried. The family was torn apart and night fell. Morning came and James stood up with Catharine.  
  
They went to school and tried to keep the events behind them. James went into the classroom and sat down. Most of the kids were jumping around and throwing stuff across the classroom. Alvin sat next to James and looked at him. "Oh, you must be the new kid, the name's Alvin, yours?" Alvin asked. "James, James Donnellson." James said. Everybody stopped for a second and Carrie sat down. "Oh... I'm sorry about your brother." Carrie said. "It's ok." James said. They sat and waited for the teacher to show up. He walked in and put his books down. "Hello kids, I'm Mr. Jefferson. I'll be replacing your teacher for the next two weeks. I understand that we have a new student in class. Let's all say hello to James." Mr. Jefferson said. The whole class said hello and James smiled. He was a little drowsy and Mr. Jefferson looked at him. "Pay," Mr. Jefferson said before he turned into Freddy, "ATTENTION!" James was wide-awake and Mr. Jefferson started writing on the board.  
  
"How many of you know about Black beard? Anybody?" Mr. Jefferson asked. Carrie passed a note over to Alvin and he passed it to James. The teacher wasn't looking, so James opened the note. It read: "Dude, this faggot is annoying. Do you agree?" James wrote down yes and passed the note back. Carrie read his reply and tried not to laugh. Mr. Jefferson looked back and took up the note. "Carrie, James, I want to see you both before recess." Mr. Jefferson said. Carrie and James laughed at Mr. Jefferson and he continued to speak. At the high school, Catharine walked through the hallway and saw a little memorial for high school students that died in the past 10 years. "Tina Grey, Rod Lane, these must be some old people." Catharine said. "They are. Sorry to interrupt! You must be new here!" Martin said. Catharine smiled and laughed. "I am. My family and I just moved in the neighborhood not to long ago. Something I just don't get is that half of the kids on this list were residents on ELM Street." Catharine said. Martin took a walk with her.  
  
"Wait, you don't know about him? You never heard of the Springwood Slasher, Freddy Krueger? He was a child murderer who some parents burnt alive a long time ago. Some say after that he didn't sleep yet. There was a rumor that he would go around and kill children in their dreams." Martin said. "Their dreams?" They looked at each other for a minute. "Yeah." The bell rang and they ran to class. At the elementary school, Alvin and Carrie were on the Swing set with James. "So, did you get any sleep last night?" Alvin asked. "No... I was too afraid to. Lately I have been having these scary dreams that just seem so real! You all ever have that feeling?" James asked. They nodded "No" and continued climbing. James looked at the ground and remembered listening to Doctor Brown's pleads. The teacher came out and called them in from recess. They were dismissed for a bathroom break. James took a piss and looked up above the stall. Some little kid wrote a sentence down and James read it. "Fuck a duck... Oh, that's cute." James said. A kid next to him gasped and was skeptic about it. "OH! The new kid said a bad word! I'm going to tell on you!" the boy said. Alvin laughed and James was sent home with a note that afternoon. "Just because were going through a crisis doesn't mean I'm going easy on you! Now, what did you say?" Mrs. Donnellson asked. "I don't want to say it." James said. She put his nose in a corner and James was sad. "Don't come out until you tell me what you said." Mrs. Donnellson said in anger.  
  
While James was in the corner, Catharine was cruising around town with Martin. "Hey, you look a little tired." Martin said. "It's fine. What do you do in your spare time? Sports, movies, what?" Catharine asked. "I'm on the weight lifting team. I have 3 medals because I can bench 400. Come on, we'll take a trip to the gym." Martin said. He did a quick U-turn and drove to the gym. They spent some time there and went to the hill. Catharine was trying to stay awake and Martin rubbed her head. "Martin, I'm going to take a nap. If it looks like I'm having a bad dream, wake me up." Catharine said. She went to sleep and Martin drove around town with her. James was about to pass out and he turned around. "Ok, I'll say it." James said. "Ok, talk." Mrs. Donnellson said. "I said fuck a duck." James said. Mrs. Donnellson started to crack up and she let him slide on that one.  
  
Catharine didn't have a bad dream and James looked at the clock. It was 5:00 and he biked to the police station to see Doctor Brown. "Hey kid, this isn't the place to be." The cop said. "I just wanted to see Doctor Brown. This is very important." James said. They waited a minute to let him in and James walked down into the basement. Doctor Brown was in the cell with a cigarette. "It wasn't me..." Doctor Brown said. James tiptoed towards him and Doctor Brown shrieked. "They'll kill me!" Doctor Brown exclaimed. "No, they won't. Tell me, what happened?" James asked. Doctor Brown shook and he puffed the cigarette. "I was starting to drill and the boy just started to flip out. It was horrible. I didn't know what came over me. He had just been stabbed. There were 4 clean stab wounds that just appeared on him. If I saw who it was, I would be out of here." Doctor Brown said. "You didn't see who it was?" James said.  
  
"It was like the killer wasn't there and I just watched him float across the room. In an instant, his skull snapped in two and he hit the floor. The blood poured from him and hit the ceiling. I was so terrified that I couldn't move so I just closed my eyes and I heard my assistant scream. The fear made me faint and that was all I could remember." Doctor Brown said. "Shit..." James said. He got up and walked towards the door. Doctor Brown started to have a nervous breakdown and James left the station. "Ok, visiting hours are over." The cop said. "Not to bother, what did his assistant have to say when she witnessed it?" James asked. "She's in the hospital and we cant even understand her." The cop said. He went home and took a few caffeine pills. Catharine came home and she was pulled into the back of a van. "What the hell is this?" Catharine asked. They opened her mouth and shoved some pills down her throat. "This is the only way we can save you. It's a pill called Hypnocil. This will keep you from dreaming. It's the only possible way to keep Freddy from getting you." The man said. Catharine was injected with a type of chemical that would cause her to lose memory over the past hour. She was dropped off with a bottle and she went to bed. James walked towards his house and saw the van. It drove towards him and James ran through the alley. He jumped over the fences and a doctor jumped out of the car. "James, were trying to help you!" the doctor yelled. When he got through the alley, a second van was waiting for him. James turned to the left and made a dash for the house. The door was unlocked and he busted in.  
  
They couldn't get to him and James started to cry. "It's not safe awake or asleep." James said. He tried to stay up and Catharine didn't have a dream. Mr. Jefferson sat in his chair and got a phone call. "Hello?" Mr. Jefferson asked. "It's me. We got Catharine, but James got away. We don't know how were going to get to him now. He's next and we have to stop him." The doctor said. "I can't pose as a teacher forever, you need to get this operation over with. If we keep this up, every kid will need to be sent to Westin Hill." Mr. Jefferson said. They talked and Mr. Jefferson hung up to phone. He started to type on the computer. A new plan was being developed and the phone rang. "Hello?" Mr. Jefferson asked. There was a small breathing sound on the phone. "I'm going to get you." The voice said. Mr. Jefferson hung up the phone and it started to ring again. He picked it up and a scratching sound was heard. It was the same sound produced from Freddy's claws. Mr. Jefferson slammed the phone on the ground and crushed it. "Great... Now I can't call the others." Mr. Jefferson said.  
  
He looked at the blackboard and the letters on the board erased themselves. A piece of chalk rose up and started to write. It spelt: "Come on in!" A poster rolled down and it had a painting of Black beard's ship. Mr. Jefferson saw that it was moving and he touched it. His hand went in and he walked on in. The phone rang and Mr. Jefferson was asleep. Mr. Jefferson looked around and he was on the deck of an old pirate ship. "Man the sails!" the captain yelled. Pirates walked by and Mr. Jefferson moved to the side. The captain turned around and he held up his right hand. It had a set of claws and the captain removed his patch. Freddy was dressed up like a pirate and he winked at Mr. Jefferson. He put the patch back on and walked on his peg leg. "I heard that you were working against us! Ok, walk the plank!" Freddy yelled.  
  
He put his claws up against Mr. Jefferson and he walked the plank. In the real world, Mr. Jefferson was walking towards the window. He opened them and was on the 3rd floor. In the dream world, he was near the edge of the plank. Freddy pushed him off and Mr. Jefferson hit the water. It the real world, he hit the sand box and was wounded. In his dream, he was in the middle of the ocean. Freddy's claws rose out of the water and skimmed across the surface. "SHARK!" Mr. Jefferson screamed. Mr. Jefferson tried to swim away but his legs were still broken. Freddy went under him and grabbed a hold of his leg. He was pulled under and ripped apart. Blood poured everywhere and he was now butchered meat. His body was left in the sand box and morning came. The answering machine in his office activated and left a message. "Hey, were going to be over there in a few minutes. We have a plan. Just don't fall asleep." The doctor said. "Too bad we couldn't be good friends. I think I'll have a nice place for your soul!" Freddy said. He left and the van pulled up. The doctors got out of the van and the driver started to fall asleep. "HEY! Don't fall asleep or he'll get you too!" the doctor yelled. The driver tried to stay up since he had been at the wheel for a good 14 hours. They were heading up to the third floor to Mr. Jefferson's room. A janitor saw them and backed up against the wall.  
  
"Get back to work. We have jobs too!" the doctor yelled. They found Mr. Jefferson's room and the window was open. The cop looked down and saw the blood covered sand box. "SHIT! Krueger got to him first." The cop said. They hurried down to the sand box and dug out Mr. Jefferson. The truck driver fell asleep and he looked in the rear view mirror. He was dreaming and he saw them load in Mr. Jefferson. When he looked at his reflection, Freddy was behind him. He started to squeeze into the truck driver's ear. The truck driver screamed and Freddy was inside of his head. He woke up and became a victim to Freddy's mind controlling powers. "We need to get to Westin Hill. Not a single child is safe with a monster like Freddy Krueger running around." The doctor said. The truck driver looked at them and smiled. "Are you safe from Freddy? Doctor, tell me, where are we going?" the truck driver asked. Freddy's voice was echoing behind his and the cop told him to get them to Westin Hill. "We don't have long, these children are in danger!" the cop said. "BUCKLE UP!" the truck driver yelled.  
  
He slammed on the gas and drove down the road at 80 MPH. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the doctor asked. "Who cares if we hit a truck? We all go to a better place when we die, right?" the truck driver asked. They ran 3 red lights and risked causing a wreck. While going down the road, they ran into a fork and the truck driver looked around. "Which way is Westin Hill?" the truck driver asked. They hit the stop sign on the fork and drove through fences. "TO THE RIGHT YOU MORON!" the cop screamed. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the truck driver. "To the right it is!" the truck driver said. They made a sharp turn and everybody hit the side. The cop's gun kick fired and shot a doctor. The van went through the back of a house and through the front door. A doctor started praying and they were down the road from Westin Hill.  
  
"ZOOM! ZOOM! RRRR!!!" the truck driver yelled. They managed to hit 100 and were near the front gate. The truck driver smashed through the fence and drove towards the lobby. 20 people were in there and Freddy left the truck driver's body. The truck driver gasped and slammed the brakes. By the time he did, they slammed into the building and caused a massive explosion. Everybody inside the lobby and van were taken out. Morning came and James was losing his mind. They went to school and the place was shut down temporarily. It was due to the break in and they found blood in the sand box. "I saw it, that Mr. Jefferson jumped out that window. The little bitch." The janitor said. Carrie hugged James and she was scared. "My father is dead too." Carrie said. "What?" Alvin and James said in distress. "He was at Westin Hill and a truck slammed into the building. There were no survivors..." Carrie said. She started to cry and school started at 11:00. The sheriff was at his desk putting up with all the murders. "We have had 26 murders in the past 2 days. First a kid named Mike. Then there was a vicious car accident." The sheriff said. "Sir, do you believe its Freddy Krueger? The assistant who witnessed the death at the dentist office the other day has said that the boy was floating in the air when she came in and the doctor was passed out." The deputy said. The press was surrounding the Sheriff's office and he shuffled through the crowd of reporters. The Chief helped him through and looked at the crowd. "We don't know who has been killed and we will not note the victims until all the families have been notified." The Chief said. He went inside and looked at the autopsy reports.  
  
"This is no time to dick around. If this one is Freddy Krueger, this whole town is in danger!" the sheriff said. Carrie and James sat in class and the guidance counselor was talking to them. "I know this is a traumatic experience for you all. I've been there too and this is harsh on you all..." the guidance counselor said. Alvin held up an M-80 and was going to flush it down a toilet to cheer up Carrie. They dismissed and Carrie walked down the hall with James. "I know how hard it is. My brother was killed and I just have that feeling I'm next. Carrie, I want you to have the other half of these pills. The killer comes after us in our dreams! I don't know whom he is but I am not going to risk losing you. Don't fall asleep and make sure to drink plenty of coffee. Oh, make sure to..." James said before Alvin interrupted him. "Keep walking!" Alvin said. There was a small blasting sound heard and water flooded the first floor. "What did you do?" Carrie asked. "Shut up and walk!" Alvin said.  
  
The teachers looked around and tried to find out who did it. When they got outside, Alvin jumped up and down in excitement. "WE DID IT!" Alvin yelled. "Did what?" the principal asked. James nodded and Carrie did the same. She looked up and him and tried to look innocent. "Oh, fuck a duck!" James said. They were all held after and their parents were notified. "Way to go Alvin." Carrie said. Alvin kept his head down and James made a paper football. He had made a bunch of write-offs on the page before rolling it up. While it was halfway done, a name was spelling out. 'Martin', it was a clean name in fine print. James looked around and remembered that Martin was Catharine's new boyfriend. He also learned that he was asleep again. In his dream, he was inside the high school. The weight room was in front of him and Martin was asleep on the weight set.  
  
Freddy walked up to him and looked at James. He held a claw up to his mouth and signaled for James to be quiet. "MARTIN!!! WAKE UP!!!" James screamed. The teacher woke up James. James got up and ran for the door. "Stop right there!" the teacher yelled. Before he could stop James, Alvin got up and Carrie followed. James was running down the hallway and going down the stairs. The teacher chased him down to the first floor and yelled for the school police officer to stop him. The cop grabbed James and lifted him into the air. "Hold it kid!" the cop said. "Let me go! I know who's next! You have to help him!!!" James yelled.  
  
"That's enough, we can send you off to Westin Hill right now." The teacher said. "NO! If you don't get to the high school, somebody is going to die! Freddy wants some kid named Martin!" James yelled. They dropped him and the cop didn't want another murder. He ran into his patrol car and James followed. Catharine gave Martin a hug and she walked home. "I'll be over in an hour. I just need to get some work done in the gym." Martin said. He started to weight lift some more. He had been at it for an hour already. The cop was a few minutes away. Martin wiped his head and put the bar down. He tried to catch his breath and a whistle was blown. "GET UP! GET THOSE WEIGHTS AND WORK!" Freddy yelled. He dressed up like a coach and made Martin bench more. "Who the hell are you?" Martin asked. "Coach Freddy, you're worst nightmare! Now WORK!!! LIFT! LIFT! LIFT!" Freddy yelled. Martin had got used to it and Freddy knocked the weight rings off.  
  
He put the whole set on and it was over 800 pounds. Martin's bar had completely been covered with weights. He continued to bench and his arms were giving out. Freddy kept blowing the whistle while laughing. Martin's arms snapped and the weight crushed his rib cage. He tried to breath and the weights were on his lungs. Catharine saw James in the cop car and she followed him. They went inside the school and saw Martin's dead body on the floor. "NO!" Catharine cried. James hit the wall and looked up. "GODDAMN YOU!" James creamed. They lifted the weight off Martin and called for a paramedic. It was no use as of now. Catharine walked home and cried the whole time. James sat on the swing set at the playground. Carrie joined him and was now terrified to sleep. "First my brother, then Mr. Jefferson, now Martin. I didn't know him much, but I should have acted faster." James said. "No, you did your best! You even knew what was going to happen. " Carrie said.  
  
James got up and walked towards the library. He went inside and went inside their documents of Springwood's past. "There are too many missing dates on here. Whoever is doing it, they want to cover it up." James said. He remembered the name of the book that Mike was reading and he found a copy. After flipping through the pages, he saw a picture of Freddy Krueger that a police artist made. James read the entire section on him and was shocked. He went home to his dad and showed him the book. Carrie was right behind him and she was angry. "Dad, how come you never told us this end of the story?" James asked. "James... It's just that... There are some things you shouldn't know." Mr. Donnellson said. "Second, just where the hell have you been these past few days? First Mike dies and you turn up missing!" James yelled. "I just had some business to do outside of the family! Now you need to watch you mouth and take some of this before you sleep." Mr. Donnellson said.  
  
James turned around and ran off. "James, what are we going to do?" Carrie asked. "We know, so at least we can beat Freddy. Catharine knows," said James as he popped a caffeine pill, "so at least she'll be safe. Everybody else should be fine." Carrie walked towards the tree house in her back yard and was going to keep James inside of it. "Talk into this empty can if you want anything." Carrie said. James started to build a puzzle that was in the tree house and he froze in terror. He picked up the can and started talking into it. "Alvin doesn't know!!! Carrie, do you know where Alvin is?" James asked. "No! I just know his number. He never lets anybody over at his house." Carrie said. She got up and dialed Alvin's number on the phone. Alvin was asleep and his parents wouldn't wake him up. Carrie checked the phone book and found his address. "NO!!! It's all the way across town!" Carrie yelled. Alvin was asleep and he was stuck inside of a boiler room. He looked around and a cloud of steam sprayed at him. A scratching sound was heard and Freddy walked towards him. Alvin gasped and ran away. Freddy was fooling around with him. "Good... They're coming to save him!" Freddy said. Alvin fell and he crawled as fast as possible. When he got up, he was in a dark castle. A nurse walked past him and she signaled for him to follow. "I don't understand." Alvin said. They walked inside and Freddy tapped his claws against his shoulder. Alvin read her nametag and it said 'Amanda Krueger'. "Oh shit... I don't know where I am!!!" Alvin yelled. The nurse brought him into the castle and she disappeared.  
  
The walls shifted and Alvin was stuck inside a maze. A hissing sound was heard and Freddy's head stretched out. He became a snake with his head at the end. When he opened his mouth to hiss, his claws where sticking out. Alvin screamed in terror and ran. He looked around and followed wherever the maze took him. Freddy appeared and one of the dead ends. He hissed and 6 arms popped out of his head. Each one had a set of claws on them. As Freddy moved along, each claw scraped against the wall causing a massive screeching sound. Alvin held his ears and found a jail cell. He ran in and hid inside so Freddy couldn't get him. Freddy turned back to normal and he walked up to the cell. In an instant, he walked through it and reached into Alvin's head with his claws.  
  
"I need some collateral to get children sleeping. You keep your soul, I'll keep your mind." Freddy said. Alvin was outside of the prison cell and his brain was inside. "SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!" Alvin screamed. In the real world, he screamed and fell down. He couldn't speak or move. His parents took him to the hospital and Freddy turned him into a vegetable. James was brought back to the house after his dad caught him at the hospital. "James, I moved down here because I heard the news that Freddy was finally gone. I'll admit it, I knew about him being a dream killer. Don't worry because I can end that. This drug Hypnocil can suppress dreams. No dreams, no Freddy. Just go to sleep and take this before you go to bed." Mr. Donnellson said. James put it in his mouth and drank same water. Mr. Donnellson left and James spit out the pill. "I couldn't live that way if I get the easy way out." James said.  
  
He went to wake up Catharine and she was asleep. The bottle of Hypnocil was open and he knew she took her pill. "No... I know!" James said. Before leaving, he saw a collecting jar. There was over 500 dollars inside and Catharine was still saving up to get Breast Implants. "Oh my god..." James said. He took 20 dollars and left. With that money, he bought more caffeine pills. Catharine rolled over and her medication cup had her daily dosage of Hypnocil in it. Carrie was still awake and he climbed up to her window. "James, what are you doing here?" Carrie asked. "SHHH! We need to get to the hospital and help Alvin." James said. Carrie got dressed and they went to the hospital. James climbed a tree and saw Alvin's room. Carrie climbed across the branch and opened the window. James followed and he grabbed the rope Carrie gave to him. They made a nice line connecting the tree to the hospital. James went inside and saw Alvin in bed. He was wide-eyed and motionless. "Alvin, are you there?" Carrie asked. She poked him and Alvin didn't do anything. "What did you do to him Freddy?" James asked. The word 'HA' was cut into Alvin's arm. "What do you want from us?" Carrie asked. 'Souls' was cut into Alvin's arm and Carrie wiped his arm. "I won't let you kill him. Can there be a trade, bargain for Alvin?" James asked. Alvin started to move and he picked up a piece of paper next to him. He dipped his fingers into the blood and started to write. 'I want don't want to trade. You die. Catharine.' The piece of paper flew out the window and Alvin's mouthpiece filled up with blood, suffocating him. James pulled the mask off and blood dripped on his hands and on Alvin's gown. They could here Freddy's echoing laugh coming out of Alvin. They hit the call button so the nurses would come to Alvin. James crawled across the rope and into the tree. Carrie followed and she fell. A doctor was in the middle of surgery and Carrie hung from the branch. James watched her fall before the doctor saw her.  
  
She landed safely from the 8-foot fall and James came down. They held hands and walked back to the tree house. "I like you." Carrie said. They weren't afraid to admit it and James took a pill. She did the same and they went up the tree house. Since they were awake and everything was under control, they talked. "I'll finally be 11 next week." James said. "Yeah. I'm just wondering how we are going to get Alvin out of the Dream World." Carrie said. They brainstormed and Catharine was having a bad dream. She saw a hand reach up and pull Martin into a pit of dead bodies. She woke up and was too scared to sleep. It was around 3:00 A.M., so she got up and walked into the bathroom. The sun hadn't come up and Catharine got undressed. She filled up the bathtub with warm water and got in. There was a small TV in the bathroom so they could watch TV. Catharine picked up the waterproof remote and tried to find something to watch. Mike appeared on the TV and started to scream. "Don't fall asleep!!! Catharine!!! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Mike yelled.  
  
Catharine washed off and a belching sound was heard. A bubble rose out of the drain and blood followed. She got up and saw an eye glaring at her from inside of the drain. Mike started to scream at her and the TV blew up. Catharine hit the floor and started to panic. Freddy's claws ripped through the shower curtain and cut their way down to Catharine. She screamed and ran for the bathroom door. The sink spit out blood and a wave of blood shot out of the toilet. Catharine busted down the door and ran outside. She found her self in a doctor's office. "Patient 3, free boob job! Catharine, were ready!" the nurse said. Catharine smiled and walked in. She sat in the chair and looked at the light. "Hmm... These tits need extra work! Doctor Krueger, we need Doctor Krueger!!!" the nurse yelled.  
  
They cleared the way and Freddy walked in. He took Catharine's towel off and groped her. She gave him a weird look and he pinched her nipples. "Mm, mm! Let me spank them around a bit! These are some nice knockers... They need to be, BIGGER!" Freddy said. He shoved two tubes in them and tried to find what to pump them with.  
  
"Hurry doctor, she's curling up with C-Cup sized breasts every second!" the nurse yelled. "What to use... Salt water? No, too salty... Silicone? No, they'll fall off. Nitro Glycerin? YEAH!" Freddy said. He pumped Catharine up and her tits began to grow. "It's working!" Catharine said. She felt them and in the real world, she was doing the same. They were now a foot in diameter. "I think they're..." Catharine said before Freddy interrupted her. "Not big enough? MORE!" Freddy yelled. They were 16 inches long now. Freddy rubbed his chin and looked. He took the tubes out and poked them. "You're a star now!" Freddy said. Catharine smiled and Freddy rubbed them. "I haven't been this turned on in a long time!" Freddy said. He smiled and held up a nail. With ease, he poked one and caused a massive explosion. Mrs. Donnellson woke up from her dream and Mr. Donnellson heard the blast. They walked into the bathroom and screamed. Catharine's body had blown open and her blood was all over the bathroom with black smoke. Mr. Donnellson threw up at the sight. Her backside was the only part that was not messed up.  
  
James snuck back into his room just before his parents ran in. Mrs. Donnellson woke him up and she was scared to death. The police arrived in a delay. When the cops examined Catharine's body, they were clueless to know how it happened. James sat up and he about soiled himself. "My brother and sister are dead. I'm left..." James said. Morning came and he had almost stood up for a week. They went to school and Carrie was starting to lose her mind. "I don't know how much longer I can stay up." Carrie said. James was losing his mind and they popped 3 pills at a time to get a stoner buzz off the pills. "Wow, this is a lot better than just staying up!" James said. They laughed and remembered to check up on Alvin after school. Night was coming around and the nurses were passive at the hospital. James and Carrie got into Alvin's room and was surprised that he was alive.  
  
'Die' was written into Alvin's arm and James was afraid. "We can't leave him in there. Carrie, we'll have to continue on with our plan. Now you know how this works. I'll go to sleep and you wake me up when I'm in trouble." James said. Carrie agreed and James went to sleep next to Alvin. In the dream world, Alvin looked around and he was afraid. James walked in and they were glad to see each other again. "James, I can't get my mind back! As long as it's in there, I can't wake up." Alvin said. "Let's hope you don't!" Freddy said. He jumped off of the balcony and entered the jail cell. Alvin tried to open the bars and Freddy walked out with his brain. They were inside of the room at the hospital. Freddy was next to Carrie and he couldn't do anything to her. "James, you probably wouldn't like anything bad to happen to her, would you? Alvin, you really want your brain back. Tell me Alvin, what good is a brain when you're dead?" Freddy asked.  
  
Alvin shrieked and James looked at him. "Don't let it end this way! WAKE ME UP!" Alvin screamed. Carrie woke James up and they watched Alvin sink into the bed. The mechanical equipment that they attached him to was pulled in as well. James and Carrie hit the floor. Alvin's skeleton rose up and blood shot across the room. His insides and the wires from the machine made hundreds of strings that connected his skeleton to the surroundings. A wave of blood shot up and a nurse walked in. She screamed and the covers formed around Freddy's invisible body. A loud roaring sound was heard and a bolt of electricity shot through the blood. James and Carrie jumped for the tree and went home. "No way... Freddy has got everybody that meant a difference." James said. "We just can't sleep. James, we'll have to think of something tomorrow..." Carrie said. They both turned and went home. Freddy was having a fun time screwing around with them. James fell asleep on accident and ended up in some other kid's dream. "Who the hell are you?" the kid asked. "James Donnellson. Hey, what are you doing in my dream?" James asked. "This is my dream. My name is Zack. I was brought to Westin Hill for some reason. They gave me this drug and I refused to take. It. This is a really weird dream!" David said. James panicked and he looked around. "David, dreaming isn't safe! Since he's after me, he'll get you next! Listen, if anything bad happens to us, it's up to you!" James said. Freddy showed up and saw David. "Good!!! A new person to add on my list!" Freddy said. He wanted to scare David so he couldn't move. "James, who is this guy?" David asked.  
  
"We'll all learn later!!! I want to scare you in my favorite way," Freddy said as he ripped off his sleeve, "drama! Oh no, don't cut me again!" James backed up and Freddy started slashing his arm. He cut off his fingers while screaming like a girl. James and David shook in horror and Freddy made a clean cut through his eyes. He screamed at them and his eyes extended from his head. James screamed in terror and he didn't know what to do. David fell and Freddy lifted his claws to get him. James pulled together and tackled Freddy. He pushed Freddy towards a wall and screamed for David to wake up. They both went into the wall and into their own dream. David looked around and found a fire. He burnt his arms on it and woke up. In relief, he sighed and could only think about what Freddy was going to do to James. In the dream world, James pushed Freddy off of him.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve Kid!" Freddy said. "Yeah, like a give a shit anymore!!! You're scary, big deal! I'm going to kick the shit out of you before I wake up!" James yelled. "You're not waking up." Freddy replied. James picked up a pipe and hit Freddy with it. Freddy's arm broke and James nailed him in the face. He hit him multiple times on the ground. Freddy shook and he looked at James. He slashed at him and cut open James' shirt. James was tacked and he ripped off a piece of Freddy's sweater while trying to get him off. He threw the pipe at his face and smacked Freddy across the room. "You may not be afraid of me... But I do know who you're afraid of!!!" Freddy said. He turned into Leather face and walked towards James. "You're not real!!! It's just a dream!!!" James yelled. "Tell that to somebody who cares." The distant voice said. Leather face rammed the chainsaw through his heart and James woke up. He gasped for one last breath of air. Blood covered his bed and he was silent. James lost all felling and he died.  
  
His blood-covered hand opened and released the piece of Freddy's sweater he ripped off. Carrie popped 3 caffeine pills and thunder got her awake. A storm was going on and she had evil thoughts in her head. She broke out in tears and David was in his bed at Westin Hill. "He didn't make it. I just don't understand anything anymore." David said. Freddy gathered James' soul and he started to glow. "I need more souls." Freddy said. The sun came up and the Donnellson family was drove into insanity now that their children were all murdered. Carrie dressed up in black and she sat down for breakfast.  
  
"You haven't been sleeping lately." Carrie's dad said as he put 7 sleeping pills in her orange juice. "I'm fine. Dad, I'm not leaving. I'm only 10! Mom's gone, so I'm going to help take care of the place when you pass away. Mom did her job, and now you're doing yours." Carrie said. Carrie's dad put her breakfast down and slid the glass of Orange juice over to her. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Make sure you get all the food you need." Carrie's dad said. Carrie drank her OJ and felt a few pills going down her throat. She threw the glass and saw some pills inside it. "No... You've killed me dad! WHY? Now he's going to kill me!" Carrie said. After a minute, the pills started to make her pass out. "I just want you to sleep." Carrie's father said. Carrie was dizzy and then she was in her house. She walked downstairs and heard familiar voice of her friends screaming for their lives. Upon this, she wound up in the boiler room.  
  
"Don't let it end this way. WAKE ME UP!" Alvin screamed. His voice echoed and Carrie backed up. Freddy's shadow appeared and she took off running. "I'm going to get you..." Freddy said. She ran into a broom closet in the boiler room. Freddy started sliding his nails across the wall and Carrie was scared shitless. She got a broom so she could hold off Freddy. Before Freddy came down the hall, she busted the door and swung all around. He wasn't there and she heard something above her. Carrie looked up and Freddy grabbed onto her. He was going to slash her but she punched him first. "You may have gotten my friends, but me and James will defeat you!" Carrie said. "WRONG!" Freddy yelled. He ripped his shirt open and miniature human heads were sticking out of his chest. "These are my souls! You're the last one..." Freddy said. Carrie gasped and Freddy pulled her towards him. He grabbed her toes and started to slice them. "This little piggy went to the park! This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy went crying all the way home!" Freddy said as he sliced her toes off. He broke her neck and Carrie turned pale.  
  
David shook and he back up against his bedpost. The nurses came in to give him tranquilizer and Hypnocil. David panicked and he ran outside. They chased him and he saw a huge shadow cross the sky. It screamed at him and he was scared. A fog blew in and a bunch of dead spirits went by. "What the fuck?" David said in confusion. A few girls were playing jump rope. "One two Freddy's coming for you. Three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late." David backed up and his chest was slashed open. He hit the ground and Freddy left his dream. "Nine ten never sleep a-gain..."  
  
The End? 


End file.
